My Green Light
by heyadoin
Summary: Santana had always been a lacking student; never really caring about school or her future. Can one teacher change that all for her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I got inspired to write this so here it is. Tell me what you think. :) _

_**My Green Light: Chapter 1**_

"Welcome to 11th grade English." Quinn said as she wrote something on the white board. This was her third class of the day, but she was still completely nervous with this new experience. "I'm Ms. Fabray, and this is my first year teaching high school students. I'm not going to lie. This won't be an easy class, but I'll try to make it as enjoyable as I can." Santana couldn't help but admire her new teacher. The way her lips moved, how her golden hair cascaded down in light waves, and what she found most endearing, her voice. She was in such a trance, that she hadn't noticed the rest of the students writing away on their own papers. Santana looked around, and then at the board.

_Introducing Yourself:_

_What is your name? And what do you go by?_

_What are your hobbies?_

_Where do you see yourself in 10 years?_

Santana sighed and began to write on her own paper. She didn't really put much thought into her school work, but for some reason, she wanted to give it her all now.

"I'm assuming you guys are all done now." Ms. Fabray spoke. Everyone nodded their heads. She came around to collect everyone's papers, and when she collected Santana's, Santana fumbled with it, and Ms. Fabray let out a soft laugh. Oh god. This teacher was going to be the death of her.

"Hey. This teacher is fucking hot." Puck whispered to her. Puck was Her best friend. Sure, he was a total tool, but he always had her back. Santana just rolled her eyes. Puck was Puck.

"Okay." Quinn said from the front of the classroom. She had everyone's papers held in her hand. "I'm going to read a few of these from the pile so that I can get to know you, and you can get to know each other." She picked one from random and began to read aloud. "Noah Puckerman." Puck smirked from his seat. "You go by Puck. Noted. You like to play football and party. Very...interesting. You see yourself as a club owner in 10 years." She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, and Santana found it very cute. "Okay. Thank you Puck."

"Sure thing Ms. F." He winked. Ms. Fabray ignored it. She picked another one from the pile, and Santana began to grow nervous as she noticed her handwriting.

"Santana Lopez." Shit. "Very pretty name." She smiled, and Santana's face felt warm. "You go by Santana. Your hobbies include cheerleading, singing, writing, and hanging out with your friends." Santana's face grew redder by the moment. Why was her teacher having this much effect on her? "And you don't really know where you see yourself in 10 years." Ms. Fabray paused. "And that's perfectly okay. We'll help you figure that all out." She smiled, and Santana couldn't help but smile back. After she went through a few more introductions, she handed out novels to the class. _The Great Gatsby._ Santana inwardly groaned. She hated reading, and the fact that she had a hot teacher wasn't going to change that. She felt bittersweet when the lunch bell rang.

"It was so great meeting you all, and I look forward to a nice year." Ms. Fabray smiled. "Have a nice day!" Santana hurried out as soon as she could. She walked to the cafeteria with fast speed and sat down at the usual table. Rachel and Brittany were already there.

"Bad first day?" Rachel giggled as she nibbled on a carrot. Santana groaned.

"No. I just have a headache or something."

"Oh, I'm sure I have something for that." Puck winked as he took a seat next to Santana. "Why'd you leave class in a hurry?"

"Cause I felt like it." Santana snapped. Brittany frowned from across the table.

"San, don't be mean." She pouted, and Santana caved as usual. Brittany just had that effect on people.

"Sorry Puck." Santana huffed out, but Puck had already forgotten about it and was filling Rachel in on the hot, new English teacher.

"Dude. You gotta see her. Her fucking lips, man. I was daydreaming about it the entire period."

"Yeah, she's pretty hot." Brittany added. "I have her first period, and she even helped me with the 'Introducing yourself' assignment." Santana smiled at that. Teachers usually got frustrated with how slow-paced Brittany was, but she was glad that this new teacher actually cared enough to help.

"S, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about her." Puck said. Santana just shrugged.

"She's just a teacher." She said.

"Which makes it even hotter." Puck breathed out.

"Puck just eat your lunch." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes. Santana was thankful that she shut him up. It was then that she noticed Ms. Fabray eating lunch with a few other teachers at the faculty table. She really was beautiful. She was laughing at something Mrs. Chang, the drama teacher, had said.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly, which snapped her out of her trance.

"Hm?" Santana looked at her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Santana finally took a bite of her sandwich. She felt something touch her leg under the table and ignored it at first. Santana then felt light caressing a little higher up her leg. She looked under the table and gulped. Was Rachel really playing fucking footsie with her right now? She looked up at Rachel, and she was smirking. A few weeks before school had started, Santana and Rachel started hooking up. Having sex with girls was a normal thing for Santana; she had been doing it with Brittany since freshman year. Although sex with Brittany was great, she needed something more, and that's where Rachel came in. Brittany didn't seem to mind at all, which was good. Rachel was fucking amazing in bed. The girl barely had any experience, but man did she know what to do with that tongue. Santana had to shift in her seat just thinking about it, and Rachel noticed.

"Santana and I need to go to the bathroom." Rachel suddenly blurted out. Puck looked confused but nodded anyway and continued his conversation with Brittany. Brittany just flashed a knowing smirk.

Both of them barely made it into the bathroom when Rachel's lips crashed into Santana's. Santana responded to the kiss immediately and led Rachel on top of one of the counters. She stood between her legs and stroked her thighs. She slid her tongue between Rachel's parted lips, and Rachel let out a soft moan in response. Santana was about to lift Rachel's skirt up, until the bathroom doors opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Quinn squeaked. She was definitely not expecting that. She couldn't help but stare at the sight. Santana Lopez was one of her students, and to deny the fact that she was beautiful would be a complete lie. Her legs were perfectly toned, and her lips; god they were amazing. Quinn had to snap herself out of it as she realized she was basically ogling her student, and both girls were red in the face. She told herself that she was probably just jealous of Santana's youthful beauty. Luckily, Santana hadn't even noticed her staring. "Just-just don't do that on school property, okay?" And with that, Ms. Fabray was gone. Santana looked at the door for a moment and then back at Rachel.

"Damn, she is hot." Rachel finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry if some if you haven't read the Great Gatsby. I haven't even read it in a while so my information is a little rusty._

**My Green Light: Chapter 2**

"Mami, I'm home." Santana screamed as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Maria Lopez screamed back. Santana made her way to the kitchen and gave her mom a hug. "How was your first day mija?" Santana groaned.

"It was okay. We already have to read three chapters of this stupid book." Maria laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be stupid if you actually try. I won't lecture you, honey, but you really need to focus more this year." Santana nodded in understanding.

"So what's that you're cooking?" Santana said as she grabbed a plate eagerly.

"Taco salad."

"Yum." Santana smiled and ate her food.

After she was done, she headed upstairs to get started on her reading. About two pages into the book, and she was already bored. She really wanted to do good, but she just had a hard time understanding and paying attention. Santana had decided that she had done enough reading for the day, because her headache was already coming back. She thought that maybe if she went to Ms. Fabray's class in the morning, her teacher could help her understand more of the book. Her new teacher did seem nice, and she had told the class that she was available to help them whenever they needed it. So it was settled, Santana would ditch Cheerio's practice in the morning to go get help. There must've been something seriously wrong with her, because she never missed a practice.

X.

It was 7:15 am, and there was barely anyone at school besides the football players and the Cheerios. They were all out on the field practicing. Santana walked quickly passed them, and into the front doors of school. She took a deep breath and walked to her English class. She was surprised that Ms. Fabray was actually in the classroom; she half expected her not to be. Santana decided to be polite and knock on the door. Quinn looked up from the papers she was reading and was kind of surprised by the sight, but smiled anyway.

"Hi Santana. Is there anything I could do for you?" Santana felt kind of happy that she actually remembered her name.

"Um yeah, actually." She walked into the classroom and placed her book on her teacher's desk. "I'm having trouble understanding this book." Santana bit her lip as she waiting for her teacher's response.

"Well, there's something I could help you with." Ms. Fabray said as she let out a soft laughed. Santana might have let out a laugh too. "Why don't you pull up a chair, and tell me how far you've gotten." Santana did as she was told.

"To be honest, I've only read like two pages." Santana sighed. "I'm just so bad at reading. It's annoying." Quinn have a sympathetic smile to her student. She could tell that she was actually trying to do good.

"That's okay. Before we get any further, don't you have Cheerios practice?"

"Yeah, but screw that. I need to get this shit." Santana looked up at her teacher's disapproving face. "Oops sorry. I meant crap?" Quinn just shook her head at Santana's straight forwardness.

"Okay, so I'll tell you a little secret. This book really isn't that hard as long as you have the basic theme down." Santana nodded for her to continue. "You know who the main characters are, right?"

"I think so."

"Good. That can help you a lot. Tell you what. I won't have you read all three chapters today. Instead, I want you to read the first chapter and give me a summary of the main characters." Santana groaned. "Hey, I'm only helping you." Ms. Fabray giggled.

"Alright. Thanks Ms. Fabray."

"Of course, Santana. Thank you for asking for help." Santana nodded and smiled. She gathered her belongings and left the classroom. As she was walking to her locker, she thought of how glad she was that Ms. Fabray didn't seem annoyed with her, unlike her other teachers. When she got to her locker, Puck was already standing there.

"Why weren't you at practice this morning?"

"Calm down. I needed help with English." Santana placed her books into her locker. She then looked up at Puck and found him smirking.

"Since when did Santana Lopez ask for help? You sure this has nothing to do with a certain teacher?" Santana playfully punched his arm.

"No. Not all of us are like you, Puck."

"Oh, but you are." Puck followed Santana as they walked to their first period, drama. Santana was secretly glad that Puck and her shared most of the same classes. It definitely made school a whole lot easier.

"Whatever. Where's Britt and Rach?"

"Britt is probably still talking to Coach Sylvester. Some shit about a unicorn routine." Santana giggled. Brittany was really something special. "And Rach, don't know. We'll see her in Drama anyway." Santana nodded. After their little hook up in the bathroom yesterday, they went to their separate classes, and hadn't spoken since. It got a little less sexier once Ms. Fabray had caught them, so they decided to just stop and talk until the bell rang. As expected, Rachel was standing right outside the Drama classroom looking at something on her phone. She looked up as she saw Puck and Santana approaching.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she out her phone away.

"Sup." Puck nodded, and then noticed his fellow football friends and went to talk to them.

"Hi." Santana smirked. "We have ten minutes until the bell rings." Rachel shook her head.

"Not now. I have to study for this stupid Calc test." Santana groaned.

"Why are you such a nerd?"

"Not a nerd. Just trying to get a good GPA." Santana laughed.

"Sounds like a nerd to me."

X.

Santana was actually excited when the bell for third period rang. It was kind of silly to have a small crush on your teacher, but hey, it was all in good fun, and she was pretty sure almost every student had a crush on her. Santana took her seat next to Puck who, as expected, was already ogling their teacher.

"Snap out of it, dude. You're drooling."

"She's so hot." Puck continued to stare, and Santana gave up.

"Happy 2nd day of school everyone!" Quinn said excitedly. To be honest, her third period class was her favorite. "I'm hoping you all read at least the first chapter of Gatsby. If not, that's okay. I'll let it slide this time." Santana was probably imagining it, but she could've sworn that Ms. Fabray was looking right at her the entire time she was talking. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she didn't know. "Does anyone feel ready enough to describe one of our main characters and narrator of the novel, Nick Caraway?" Santana almost let out a sarcastic laugh when she saw Adrianna, clearly a teacher's pet, hand go up first. "Yes Adrianna?"

"Nick Caraway is the narrator of the novel. We learn in the beginning of the chapter that he is an open-minded and non-judgmental person, and he moves to Long Island to learn about business." Adrianna stated confidently.

"That was as close to spot-on as it gets. Great job Adrianna." Quinn felt proud of her student. Santana noticed, and it made her mad, even though Adrianna always had this effect on teachers. Santana didn't know what came over her, but she raised her hand. Ms. Fabray looked surprised.

"Yes, Santana?" Oh shit, what had she gotten herself into.

"Um, oh. Well I just think that Adrianna here is missing a great deal of information. You see, she didn't tell us about where Nick was before he moved to Long Island. Uh, she forgot to mention that Nick went to Yale with Tom Buchanan, who's another important character." Quinn was now very impressed, and she was beaming. Santana smirked at Adrianna, and then sat down. Reading the first few chapters in Pre-Calculus wasn't a bad idea.

"Wow. Good point Santana, thank you."

"Damn, where'd that come from?" Puck whispered from beside her.

"Just doing the assignment." Santana shrugged. After a bit more discussion about the characters, Ms. Fabray decided to do a more fun activity. Quinn had all her students gather in a circle.

"Okay guys, what we're going to do now is a little 'getting to know each other' activity. As you can see, I'm holding a ball. I'm going to say something about myself. It can be a like, a dislike, or any other information you care to share. I'm going to pass the ball to whoever says 'Same', meaning that they agree with me, then they're going to do the same thing. Make sense?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Hm. I really like to go to concerts in my free time." Santana was surprised. That was her favorite thing to do as well.

"Same." Santana blurted out. Quinn smiled and passed the ball to Santana.

"Uh, I really like to dance." The game went on for another fifteen minutes, until the lunch bell rang. Everyone started to file out of the class, and Santana was about to go to, until something stopped her.

"Santana. Can I see you for a moment?" Ms. Fabray said. Santana nodded and turned around to walk towards her. "I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you for participating and actually doing the assignment." Quinn smiled. "That's what makes me happy as a teacher."

"No problem." Santana smiled back.

"Have a good day. Oh, and just a reminder, teachers use the same bathroom as students." She winked, and Santana's face grew completely red as she nodded and walked out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_lostorwandering: I apologize, but I'm not sure how long their hook ups will occur. I can tell you that Rachel will be a major part in Santana's life, because they are in fact, friends. But I promise that Quinntana is end game._

_BlackWidow01: Santana just hates reading for school. As the story goes on, you'll see a different side of her and how she writes for her own emotional reasons. I can tell you personally that I love to write, but hate reading when it comes to school lol._

**My Green Light: Chapter 3**

Quinn got home from school that day and found Mercedes on the couch, which was rare. Mercedes was her best friend and roommate, and she also happened to be an upcoming artist. She was usually always out talking to producers, recording, partying, and who knows what else. Mercedes was a nice person, though, and a great friend.

"Mercedes!" Quinn squealed as she dropped her bag by the door, and ran to hug her.

"Hey girl! Look at you! Such a hot teacher." She winked. "Tell me all about it."

"It's amazing. My first period is so loud, which is kind of unfortunate, but I love my third period." Quinn stated as she poured herself a glass of wine from the kitchen.

"That's great, Q." Mercedes yawned. "And I'm sure all the students think you're hot." Quinn shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so. In fact, they probably hate me for the amount of work i give them. I already had a student come in this morning for help, and I felt so bad." Mercedes laughed.

"That doesn't mean she hates you. If she hated you, she wouldn't have asked for help." Quinn thought about it for a moment. That was true, and Santana seemed like the type of student who didn't like asking for help, so it must've meant something good that she came to her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Quinn finally said as she sat beside Mercedes. "You look exhausted." Quinn giggled.

"I am. I had to sign so many contracts today, but on the plus side, I think we're finally ready to release the album."

"That's so exciting!" Quinn was happy for her friend.

"Thanks, Quinn." Mercedes smiled, and then yawned again. "I think I'm going to go to bed now before I fall asleep on you. Night babe." Mercedes gave a quick hug to Quinn, and then went to her room. Quinn thought about her students: did they hate her? Did they think she was hot? She had to admit, she was pretty young compared to a lot of teachers. Twenty-four was fairly young, and she was pretty much born in the same decade as her students. Quinn was beginning to get a little hungry as she got lost in her thoughts. She barely had any food at home, so she decided to pick something up from Breadstix. She had yet to try their food, but she heard it was amazing. She left Mercedes a note incase she woke up and wondered where she was.

Breadstix was packed. Quinn heard their food was good, but she hadn't expected it to be this crowded on a Wednesday. She stood in line for take-out, since she had already ordered her Chicken Parmesan. The take out worker seemed to be stressed, and Quinn recognized her from somewhere. As she got closer, the memories came flooding back. She was the girl that Santana was making out with in the bathroom. Quinn almost blushed at the memory.

"Quinn Fabray." The girl called. Quinn went up to the counter and smiled.

"Yes, that's me. Thank you." Quinn smiled and took her food.

"Hey! You're Ms. Fabray, right?" Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Santana's told me a lot about you. She really likes you. It sucks that I didn't get into your class." She pouted. Quinn was surprised. Did Santana really talk about her?

"And what's your name?" Quinn finally asked.

"Rachel!" She smiled brightly. "Ugh, I really wish I could chat more, but all these customers." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's okay, Rachel." Quinn smiled. "Feel free to talk to me at school whenever you want." Rachel nodded, and they said their good-byes. All throughout the drive home, Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought of Santana speaking so highly of her. It had only been two days of school, and she was beginning to grow fond of her student. That was normal, right? Teachers could feel closer to certain students. Quinn tried to convince herself of that.

X.

"So glad it's friday." Brittany said as she walked with Santana and Rachel. They had all just had second period together. Santana just nodded, but deep down, she was kind of disappointed. She really liked Ms. Fabray, and somehow the thought of not seeing her for two days made her sad.

"Oh, Santana!" Rachel suddenly said excitedly.

"What?"

"You'll never guess who I talked to at Breadstix the yesterday!" Rachel squealed.

"Barbara Streisand?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. Do you really think I'd be here today if that happened?" Santana and Brittany giggled. "It was Ms. Fabray." Santana was now interested.

"Oh? What did you guys talk about?" Santana tried not to sound too eager.

"You." Rachel stated simply. Santana's eyes went wide.

"W-what do you mean?"

"We talked about you. I told her that you talk about her a lot, and she seemed happy about that." Santana was about to panic.

"Oh my god Rachel." Santana said through gritted teeth. "That's so embarrassing. I only talked about her like twice." Brittany and Rachel tried to conceal their laughs. Santana was angry at Rachel for embarrassing her, but Rachel had said that Ms. Fabray seemed happy about the confession. Before Santana could scold Rachel more, the bell for third period. Santana was one of the first ones into class. Could her luck be any worse? She went to her usual seat and decided to seem busy by looking at her phone.

"How's your reading coming along?" Santana almost jumped in her seat. She hadn't seen Ms. Fabray approaching her.

"O-oh it's good." Quinn smiled. Why was Santana so nervous around her? Her real personality definitely didn't seem like that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Santana just nodded, because she didn't trust herself to talk yet. "So no more morning meetings?" Quinn joked with a pout. This encouraged Santana to show more of her confident side.

"I didn't say that." Santana said with a small smile.

"Oh. Well then, I look forward to seeing you." Quinn smiled back and walked to the front of the classroom as more students gathered in. So many thoughts were running through Santana's mind at the moment. She definitely had it bad for her teacher, and it definitely wasn't good.

X.

Saturday was uneventful. Puck had invited her to a party, but Santana just wasn't in the mood, so she invited Rachel and Brittany over. It was never awkward or weird between the three of them. They had been best friends since freshman year, and that's how it would always be. That's why they were both the only ones who knew about Santana's little crush. Rachel kind of already figured, after her reaction to Ms. Fabray catching them. And Brittany, well, she had Ms. Fabray too so she understood. Santana just didn't think it would get this bad. She was having dreams about her teacher for goodness sake.

"Watcha thinking San?" Brittany asked. They were all sitting on Santana's bed.

"Nothing. I'm bored." Brittany and Rachel nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's do something fun and spontaneous." Rachel suggested. Santana snorted.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well I happen to know a certain musical's in town." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooh sounds fun!" Brittany chimed in.

"Uh, no way. We're not going to a lame ass musical." Rachel pouted.

"But it's Wicked! It's not lame at all." Rachel tried to do a puppy face, but failed miserably. Santana caved anyway.

"Fine." She grumbled.

X.

They stood in line to buy their tickets. Santana had Rachel pay for all of theirs since she decided to drag them to this. They took their seats in the auditorium and Rachel was completely excited.

"You guys!" She squealed. "I can't believe we're actually doing this." Santana just rolled her eyes and let Rachel and Brittany freak out together. Santana scrolled through her instagram feed for a bit, but then got bored, so she looked around and observed the different people in the audience. Her heart started to beat faster as her eyes landed on a familiar blonde sitting two seats down from her. Santana leaned into Rachel's ear.

"Look at who's two seats beside me." She whispered. Rachel quickly looked and smiled big.

"Oh my god. Who would've thought?" Rachel laughed. "You should totally sit next to her during intermission."

"But that would be weird, Right?" Rachel just shrugged.

"I mean. It's not like you'd be doing anything wrong." Santana thought about it for a moment. It actually didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was definitely better than ignoring her all together. Before she could even think about it any more, it was intermission. The man who was sitting beside Ms. Fabray had gotten up, so now was Santana's chance. Brittany and Rachel gave her a thumbs up, which actually made her more confident. Santana slowly approached the blonde and sat down beside her. "Hey." She said casually.

"Santana?" Quinn was definitely surprised. "Wow. I definitely didn't expect to be seeing you here." She breathed out.

"What? Are you disappointed or something?"

"Oh no, no. Of course not." She smiled. "Just surprised. A good surprised, though." Santana's stomach filled with butterflies at the confession. "So how are you liking the show?"

"It's...interesting." Santana lied. She honestly had not been paying attention at all.

"Let me guess, you haven't even been watching it?" Santana smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Don't know. Guess I can just read your mind or something." She joked, but Santana gulped nervously.

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Oh, no. It's Quinn outside of school." Quinn insisted.

"Wow, okay...Quinn. Pretty name, by the way." Quinn couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "I just wanted your opinion..do you think I'm immature?"

"No of course not." Quinn answered right away. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that all my teachers say I'm too immature. I kind of expected you to think the same." Santana admitted. She couldn't believe how much she was actually talking, and how much Quinn was actually talking back. Quinn smiled.

"Screw them." Santana lifted her eyebrow up, not expecting her to say that. "No, really. I think you're wonderful student, Santana." Ouch, student. "And I think you're an even wonderful person." Santana blushed.

"Wow, thanks Quinn." She still felt weird calling her teacher by her first name, but it also felt kind of normal.

"Anytime, Santana." She smiled. "Well would you look at that, the show's almost over." She laughed.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Santana felt bad now and a bit embarrassed.

"Don't even worry about it. I had more fun talking to you." Quinn admitted. Santana just smiled softly. She wish she could do other things, but she knew she couldn't, so she instead got up.

"I had fun too, but I should probably get going." Santana stood there awkwardly, and then decided to be bold and lean in for a hug. Quinn was taken by surprise at first but returned the hug right away.

"See you." Quinn finally said. She couldn't believe she was letting her student have this much effect on her, but what scared her more was that she wasn't even sure what exactly she wanted from Santana; she just knew she wanted more.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Green Light: Chapter 4**

Coming Sunday, Santana decided to stay at home. She barely had time alone, and she wanted Sunday's to be the time she had to herself. She had already finished reading the first three chapters of Gatsby, and even finished her character analysis. All she had left to do was some Pre-Calc and History, but she would save that for first period tomorrow. What she really wanted to do at the moment was write in her journal; something she hadn't done for over six months now. She grabbed it from her place under the bed, and opened it to a blank page. She sighed and began to write; pouring all her thoughts out.

_I've never known what it felt like to have a desire for something you can't have. I always denied the possibility of something like this from happening. I've shielded myself from the thought of there being something more. Do I put on too much of an exterior? Is it worth breaking? Is she worth everything I've shielded myself from? I don't think so, but all I can do is hope._

And with that, Santana closed her journal. She was very personal with her writing. If anyone were to ever see it, she would probably pack her bags and move to Alaska. She wasn't even kidding.

X.

Santana felt stupid. She was excited on a Monday. All because of stupid blonde teacher with a stupid, pretty smile and a stupid, pretty name. She was so caught up on her teacher, that she hadn't had sex with Rachel for who knows how long. But Rachel didn't seem to mind. She was way too busy with other things. Santana was walking to Ms. Fabray's class that morning to turn in her Gatsby assignment. She approached her room and suddenly felt nervous. God, Santana really needed to compose herself. She knocked on the door again, because she still felt it was rude to just walk in.

"Santana." Quinn smiled softly. "Come on in."

"Hi." Santana smiled back. "I have my character analysis assignment for you." Quinn had almost forgotten that she had given Santana an alternate assignment.

"Wow. Great!" Ms. Fabray said excitedly as she accepted the paper. She took a moment to read over it. "Santana, this is amazing! It's so descriptive and in sighting." Santana blushed. She really had spent a lot of time on it.

"Thanks. Just wanted to do my best."

"And that you did. I'm giving you extra credit for this." Quinn decided.

"Wow. Thank you, Ms. Fabray." Santana gleamed.

"What did I tell you? It's Quinn outside of school hours." Quinn didn't know if she was being inappropriate. I mean, school hadn't really started yet.

"Quinn." Santana nodded with a smirk. "Gotcha." She started to walk a little closer to her teacher's desk, but then she tripped over a chair. Her bag fell off her shoulder, and her books were scattered all over the ground. "Fuck." Santana muttered from the ground. Quinn jumped out of her seat and went to help Santana.

"Santana!" Quinn shrieked. "Are you okay?" She helped her off the ground, and Santana just nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." She breathed out as she bent down to pick up her stuff. Quinn helped as well.

"I really have to move those desks back." Quinn joked. She felt at fault.

"Nope, don't even worry about it. I'm just clumsy." Santana reassured. Quinn laughed at that.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." Quinn said as she went to stroke Santana's arm. She held her hand there for a moment, until she realized she was lingering, and let go.

"Um, well. I'll see you for third period." Santana said softly. Quinn just nodded, and then Santana was out. Quinn was about to head back to her desk, until she spotted a leather journal lying open on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and immediately recognized Santana's handwriting. It was Santana's entry from Sunday. Quinn hadn't really meant to read it, but it was just there. Santana's writing was absolutely incredible, and she couldn't help but wonder who she was writing about; probably Rachel. Just as Quinn was about to close the journal, a familiar voice stopped her. "Are you reading my journal?" Santana asked coldly as she walked into the classroom and snatched it out of her teacher's hand.

"Santana." Quinn breathed. She noticed the disappointment on her student's face and immediately felt a pang in her chest. "I didn't mean to. It was open when I picked it up. I-I would never read it on purpose."

"You could've just closed it like a fucking normal person." Santana snapped. She didn't know why she was getting so mad. She just felt very protective over her writing, and to have the person she was writing about read it was her worst nightmare.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Quinn could say. She felt absolutely horrible for her actions, and she didn't know what to do. Santana just shook her head and walked out of the classroom.

X.

It had been a week, and Santana was still giving her teacher the cold shoulder. What she didn't realize was how much it was actually affecting Quinn. Ms. Fabray was giving her her space, and only talking to her for school related things, but Santana still ignored her even then. Santana's grades were going down too; she had put her cold exterior back on, not caring about anything. On the plus side, she had been hooking up with Rachel more often, but it just didn't feel the same, and Rachel noticed.

"Santana." Rachel said calmly as she detached her lips from hers. They were currently skipping second period and making out in the janitor's closet.

"What?" Santana whined as she tried to lean back in.

"No. Stop. I can tell you're not into this. It's okay, but just stop acting like you are." Rachel said honestly. Santana just stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Rachel whispered as she combed her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Nothing." She answered coldly. Rachel got up and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, San. Just please don't shut everyone out again. Britt is worried about you too." And with that, Rachel was out. Santana just sat where she was and thought about what Rachel had said. She never thought it would get this bad with her teacher. Santana had never felt so much for someone, and it was scaring her. This was her teacher for crying out loud. Before she could think anymore, the bell for third period rang. Santana took her time fixing herself, and then slowly made her way to the class she was dreading. Thankfully, Puck was already in his seat.

"Hey." Santana said casually to him as she took her seat. Quinn looked up from her desk and glanced at Santana who was staring right back, but Santana looked away as soon as she caught her eye.

"Sup." Puck muttered. Apparently he had been taking a little nap, so she just rolled her eyes and let him continue. More students filed in, and that's when Ms. Fabray got up. She looked different- not as happy as she usually was when teaching. Santana felt like a horrible person. Not only had she felt close to her teacher, but her teacher had also felt close to her.

"Hi guys." Quinn smiled softly. "Today's going to be a pretty easy day. I'm going to let you have a free period, but I want you to be doing something related to this class." Everyone nodded. "Come to me with any questions, or if you need this week's assignment." Fuck. Santana had forgotten to grab the assignment yesterday. She realized she was being silly by contemplating on whether to get it t from her teacher, so she slowly got up, took a deep breath, and made her way to Quinn's desk. She wasn't looking at Santana when she approached.

"Um, Qui-." Santana stopped herself as she realized the name that was slipping from her lips. "I mean, Ms. Fabray?" Her teacher now looked up and seemed surprised that Santana was actually talking to her.

"Yes?" Quinn answered a little too eagerly. Santana thought it was cute, and actually let out a soft laugh.

"Uh, I just need the assignment." Quinn nodded and pulled out a packet from her desk drawer, handing it to Santana. "Thanks."

"No problem."

After a longer than usual period, the lunch bell rang, and everyone filed out of the classroom.

"Santana, do you mind staying back? I need some help filing." Quinn asked. She decided that she was no longer going to put up with this cold and aloof Santana. She missed her student, for she was her favorite. Santana hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked casually.

"Can you just look through this pile and separate the graded from the ungraded?" Quinn asked, handing her a stack of papers.

"Sure." Santana and her teacher worked in silence for a few moments, until Santana had enough. "Can I ask you something? I want you to answer honestly."

"Of course." Quinn answered immediately

"What did you think of my writing?" Santana bit her lip as she waited for her teacher to answer.

"I thought it was beautiful. Honestly." Quinn answered as sincerely as she could. Feeling bold, she added, "Whoever that's about is really lucky." Santana gulped. Was Quinn flirting with her? Did she know? No. It couldn't be. Santana didn't respond for a few minutes, and Quinn was beginning to think that what she said was completely uncalled for, but before she could take it back, she heard something drop on the floor. Quinn was about to ask what happened, but she was cut off by Santana's warm breath hitting her ear.

"It's about you, Quinn." Santana whispered in her ear. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

"Santana.." She whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: First I'd like to say thank you for the kind reviews, favorites, and follows. This is the first time I've gotten this much feedback on a story. Secondly, I try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I don't think i can make them any longer unless I have a lot of time to myself; which I don't. I have school and other things to tend to, unfortunately. And lastly, yes, I'm sorry for being a tease. I wasn't sure how I wanted to continue it, but here you guys go. You also have to remember that Santana and Quinn are in a tough situation. Things can't always work out. At least, not this fast._

**My Green Light: Chapter 5**

"Santana..." Quinn whispered back. "This is inappropriate, and I'm sorry if I've been encouraging this behavior, but you know nothing can happen." Santana turned around quickly to see if the door was closed and then sighed.

"You think I don't know that? I've tried so hard to get rid of these feelings, and I never have feelings like this! It's kind of hard when I see you every single day." Quinn hesitated for a moment.

"Then maybe you should switch classes." She said quietly. Santana let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Wow. Really? Coming from the teacher who said she would actually help me with my future. That's real funny, Quinn." Santana paused. "Oh, my bad. _Ms. Fabray_." Quinn was in a tough spot. She'd be lying to herself if she denied the fact that she was attracted to her student, but she couldn't really do anything about it. It was killing her to see the hurt flash across Santana's face. It took her a lot to open up to people, and here she was doing just that, only to get shot down.

"Look, Santana. I'm sorry. I'm your teacher and that's it. Got it?" Before Quinn could say anything else, Santana grabbed her face with both hands and attacked her lips. Santana didn't know what came over her. This was entirely stupid, but somehow, she didn't care at all. Her teacher tasted better than she expected, and my god, her lips were wonderful. The second Quinn's lips parted, Santana stuck her tongue inside. She softly massaged the blonde's tongue with her own, and Quinn let out a soft whimper in response, which drove Santana crazy. She wasn't thinking of her teacher at the moment. No, that was the furthest thing from her mind. As she was kissing the beautiful blonde, all she was thinking about was the girl she had written about. Santana tilted her head and kissed Quinn with a little more force. After she realized her teacher wasn't moving her hands from her desk, she slowed down the kiss and placed a couple of soft pecks on the blonde's lips before pulling away. Quinn's eyes were still closed, and she was breathing hard. Santana was doing the same, all while staring at Quinn.

"Oh my god." Quinn breathed out. "No, no, no. Oh god." Quinn was panicking. She couldn't believe that Santana had the audacity to kiss her, and what disappointed her more, how she full on responded to the kiss. "Fuck." Quinn hissed. That was the first time Santana had heard her teacher curse, but she was pretty sure now wasn't the right time to comment on it. "This will never happen again. Do you hear me?"

"I won't tell anyone." Santana muttered. She was still in a trance from the kiss.

"It doesn't matter. This won't happen again. God, what's wrong with me." Santana knew Quinn was only saying this in the heat if the moment, but she was still hurt and offended by the comment.

"I think I should leave." Santana whispered, and then left the classroom. She tried to hold back her tears, because there was no reason to cry. I mean, what was she expecting? Santana quickly composed herself and found Rachel, Puck, and Brittany sitting at their usual table. There was still fifteen minutes of lunch left.

"Hi." Santana said softly as she approached the table. Rachel could tell something was wrong, but knew not to ask about it.

"Dude, where were you?" Puck asked, clearly not noticing anything wrong in his friend's demeanor.

"Mrs. Chang was giving me a hard time about my attendance record." Santana lied. Puck just shrugged and continued talking to his football friends. Brittany was playing with her food, and Rachel was looking at her with concern, but not saying anything.

X.

Quinn was still standing in the same exact spot. Her hands were still held tightly around her desk's edge, and her eyes were glued to the floor. She never thought her infatuation with her student would get this bad. The blonde was so mad at herself for enjoying the kiss; she had even wanted more. But it was so wrong on so many levels. Quinn became a teacher for a reason, and was Santana really worth jeopardizing everything? Before she could think about it anymore, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Quinn croaked out. She cleared her throat a few times, so her voice could sound more clear.

"Hey girl." Mercedes exclaimed excitedly as she walked in with a bag.

"Mercedes? Hey!" Quinn said with a soft smile as she went to hug her friend. "This is such a great surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I should bring my best friend some lunch from her favorite salad bar." Mercedes said as she handed her the bag in her hand. Quinn took the bag and looked inside.

"You shouldn't have." Quinn smiled. "Thank you." The blonde wasn't really hungry at all. Mercedes noticed something wrong with

Quinn's mood right away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked with concern. Quinn thought about telling her, but couldn't help but think that Mercedes would hate her for doing so wrong. But this was her best friend she was talking about. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Mercedes...I messed up. Really bad." The blonde said softly.

"What do you mean babe?" Mercedes asked just as softly. Quinn shook her head.

"I can't say." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't quite figure out if she was crying because what she did was wrong, or because of how good it had felt.

"You know you can tell me anything." Mercedes took Quinn's hand in hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I think I may have feelings for one of my students." Quinn said, barely above a whisper. Mercedes took a minute to fully digest what her friend was saying.

"Oh man. That's tough." Mercedes said with a nod. "But you didn't actually do anything, right? So why are you so upset?" Quinn didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to the floor. She was ashamed. "No." Mercedes said in realization. "What did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything. She just kissed me unannounced." Quinn hesitated. "And I let her." The blonde whispered, and Mercedes shook her head.

"What the hell, Quinn? You can't just let a teenager kiss you. Not only will it affect you, but imagine how much it's affecting her!" Mercedes knew it was a girl already. Quinn had been liking girls since they were in college. She rarely ever liked boys. "For god's sake, teenage girls are still trying to find themselves!" Mercedes was disappointed.

"I know." Quinn stated as a tear escaped her eye.

"Look Q." Mercedes sighed. "You're my best friend. I only want the best for you. But you're going to have to get over whoever this student is. Don't lead her on. Don't do any of that. Just be her teacher." Quinn nodded. She knew that was the right thing to do. She couldn't be selfish, and she had promised Santana that she would help her decide her future. That is, if Santana even wanted her help anymore. She couldn't handle the thought of Santana not ever speaking to her again, but if that's what she felt like doing, she would let her do just that.

X.

"Santana." Rachel tried again, but Santana's eyes were still glued to the ground. "Santana!"

"What?" She snapped as she finally looked up. They were both in Rachel's room. Santana always came to the girl's house after school

"What is wrong with you?!" Rachel was pissed. She wasn't going to let her best friend ignore her forever.

"Nothing." Santana said coldly. "I don't want to talk about it." Rachel shook her head.

"Well, too bad. I want you to tell me right now." Rachel crossed her arms at this point. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. It's nothing." Santana lied. "Coach Sylvester just got mad at me for slacking. You know how upset I get when she does that." Rachel wasn't convinced, but she knew her friend did get mad when that happened, so she let it slide.

"You're killing me." Rachel shook her head.

"But you love it." Santana smirked. She crawled over to Rachel, who was leaning against the headboard of her bed with a book in her lap. She hovered over the smaller girl's body and pushed the book off her lap. Rachel gulped, realizing what Santana was up to. She met the Latina's lips halfway in a slow, heated kiss. Santana was trying to fasten the process by bringing her hands to the bottom of Rachel's shirt to take it off. Rachel detached her lips from hers to help. Soon enough, both of the girl's shirts were off. Santana went to Rachel's neck next and started to suck on the spot she liked. Rachel let out a soft whimper in response, which encouraged the Latina to roam lower. She kissed the top of Rachel's chest. "I need this off." Santana breathed out, while unhooking the back of Rachel's bra. She took a moment to look at Rachel, and then smiled as she kissed one of her breasts. She roamed her tongue over the already hardened nipple, and Rachel was squirming.

"Oh my god, San." Santana smirked and decided to get rid of Rachel's skirt. She quickly discarded it, and her panties too. Rachel was now fully naked and Santana had to fight back a moan at the sight. She used her hands to spread Rachel's legs, and went down to kiss the inside of her thighs. The Latina had to hold Rachel down to stop her from squirming. As she reached Rachel's glistening core, she licked her lips. She slowly swiped her tongue through Rachel's folds. "Fuck!" Rachel screamed out. This encouraged Santana to go faster. She then sucked on Rachel's clit, which caused her hips to buck. Santana roamed two fingers through Rachel, and then slowly slid them into her entrance. Rachel gasped and then let out a loud moan as Santana worked her fingers faster. She could tell that Rachel was already close.

"Come for me baby. I want you to scream my name." Santana hissed.

"Fuckkkk." Rachel moaned out. "I'm so close, oh my god. Faster." Santana did as she was told and moved her fingers in and out a faster pace. She could feel Rachel's walls begin to close in. "Santana!" Rachel screamed out as she came undone. Soon enough, Santana's fingers were coated in Rachel's juices. They both took deep breaths and stared at each other. Once the Latina had caught her breath, she wiped her fingers on the bed sheets and went to lay down next to Rachel. "Wow." Rachel finally breathed out. Santana just laughed. Rachel turned around, so that she was facing her friend. "Can I say something? Please don't get mad." Santana just nodded for her to continue. "San...I think i really like you." The Latina gulped at the confession, but waited for her friend to say more. "I-I want to be with you." Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just hear me out. I think it would be good for you. I mean, I know you care about me, and I'm pretty sure you're attracted to me." Rachel let out a nervous chuckle. "So why not give it a try?" Santana stayed silent for a while as she thought about everything, and Rachel was meanwhile feeling embarrassed for even thinking that Santana would agree. But then Santana said something that surprised them both.

"Okay."

_A/N: I'm sorry, I know a lot of you dislike Pezberry. But be patient. And who knows, you might find them kind of cute? Maybe?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I feel bad when I do something you guys don't like. :( Once again, I promise that Quinntana is end game! _

_PS: Dianna posted a F. Scott Fitzgerald quote today, and I got so excited :) Reminded me of this story._

**My Green Light: Chapter 6**

Santana and Rachel walked into school the next week, hand in hand. Puck was obviously happy about their relationship for his own disgusting reasons. Brittany was happy as well, which made Santana relieved. And surprisingly, their first date was really fun. Rachel had taken her to the pumpkin patch which seemed lame at first, but they ended up just walking and talking about everything. It was nice, and it took Santana's mind off the person she was dreading to see that day. Right on cue, Ms. Fabray was walking towards them, probably headed to her class. She glanced at Santana and Rachel's joined hands, and something flashed in her eyes. Was it hurt? No, it couldn't be, Santana thought. Meanwhile, Quinn was trying to compose herself. How had Santana moved on so fast? Was the kiss merely an experiment? Maybe a dare? Quinn couldn't help but think that maybe Santana had been playing her the whole time. Now the blonde was angry. Angry at Santana and Rachel. This was probably some kind of sick joke. And to think that Quinn actually felt something for her student. The blonde quickly composed herself as she got ready for her third period; the class that the Latina was in. Students started to file in, but not Santana. She was probably making out with her new "girlfriend". Quinn scoffed in her head, and then wrote something on the board. Right after that, Santana walked in and took her usual seat next to Puck. She planned to avoid eye contact with her teacher for the rest of the year, because she knew if she looked into those captivating eyes, she would be done for. Plus, she was dating Rachel now. She shouldn't even be thinking about other girls. Or women for that matter.

"Hello everyone." Ms. Fabray said a little more coldly than usual. Santana didn't fail to notice, but she was confused as to why. "So I just wanted to say that this class is going to be getting much more harder." There were groans all around the classroom, but Quinn ignored them. "I've been easy on you guys so far, but that's all over now. It's junior year, which is the most important year in high school. If you've been falling behind so far, good luck keeping up now." Santana couldn't help but think that Quinn was saying this all directly to her. "So guess what? You guys have a 1000 word essay due in two days on symbolism in the Great Gatsby." Ms. Fabray said with a smile. "I'd get started on it now if I were you." Santana shook her head.

"This is such bullshit." Santana muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it." Puck said. "Whatever. Not like I'm gonna do it anyway." He shrugged. Santana just rolled her eyes. Maybe she could ask Rachel for help. She couldn't wait for the lunch bell to ring. As of now, Santana couldn't think of anything to write down. She hadn't gotten that deep into the book to think about symbolism. Meanwhile, she could see Adrianna writing away on her paper while talking to Quinn. This made Santana want to actually understand the book, so she picked up her novel and continued to read. She knew that Gatsby had to symbolize something. He was just a simple man who lived an extraordinary life to please the woman he loved. In some way, the Latina admired Gatsby. How he did anything and everything for one thing: his true love. It was sort of uplifting, but she would never admit that. Before she could even write down anything, the bell rang. She quickly packed up her stuff and started to walk out, but a voice stopped her.

"Santana can I see you for a minute?" Quinn asked softly. This reminded Santana of the situation that took place the other day. "Oh no, it's just about school." She quickly added. Santana nodded and waited for her to continue. "I noticed you haven't turned in your character analysis for the last chapter of Gatsby. I just wanted to let you know that it's probably going to bring your grade down to a C." Santana scoffed.

"Um, excuse me? You said I could have one more week!" The Latina whined. Quinn just shrugged.

"I changed my mind. I've let you get away with enough already."

"This is so unfair." Santana said under her breath. "Thanks for being an amazing teacher." She added with a sarcastic smile and walked out. Quinn shook her head. She didn't even know why she was being so hard on her student. She felt horrible now. Santana quickly walked to the cafeteria, and Rachel lit up when she saw her. Santana leaned down, placing a soft peck on her girlfriend's lips and sat next to her.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked with a soft smile.

"Tiring." Santana groaned. "I just found out that my grade's dropping to a C in English."

"What?" Rachel asked concerned. "I thought Ms. Fabray really liked you."

"Yeah, I guess not." Santana said, but more so to herself.

"I'm sorry baby." Rachel said sincerely as she took the Latina's hand in hers. Santana gave her an appreciative smile and squeezed her hand. On the other side of the cafeteria, Quinn was sitting at the faculty table with Tina, or Mrs. Chang, the drama teacher. The blonde couldn't stop staring at Santana and Rachel. She was doing secretly, of course. Quinn was barely even listening to Tina.

"So you're up for it right?" Tina asked. Quinn honestly hadn't been listening to anything she was saying.

"Huh?" Quinn replied. Tina giggled.

"The art gallery opening. I told you about it last week, and you said you were up to coming with me and my friends." The blonde nodded.

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "Of course I'm still up for it. It's this friday right?"

"Yep." Tina said as she took a sip of her water. "I think you'll like them."

"Good. I could use a night out." Quinn sighed.

X.

Coming friday evening, Quinn was looking forward to the art gallery opening. She was wearing a simple, black dress with her hair down and natural. She looked good, but not too over dressed. The drive wasn't too long, thankfully. When she got there, she saw Tina and two guys standing outside the entrance. Quinn fixed herself up real quick and went to meet them.

"Quinn!" Tina said excitedly as she saw the blonde approaching.

"Hey." Quinn responded with a smile.

"I'd like you to meet my husband, Mike." Quinn smiled and shook his hand as she introduced herself as well. "And this is Kurt." Kurt was dressed very nicely, and seemed like a fun guy. Quinn talked to him for a bit about different books. His favorite was Gatsby, which was such a coincidence. Kurt reminded her a lot of Mercedes. She would have to introduce them sometime.

"Shall we head in?" Tina smiled. They all nodded and went into the gallery. It was amazing. Quinn had always been one to appreciate and admire art. Actually, one of her favorite hobbies was photography, so she spent a lot of time looking at that part of the gallery. She was about to go back to her group, until she spotted two girls out of the corner of her eye. Santana and Rachel. They were holding hands and giggling at one of the pictures on the wall. Quinn pretended not to notice them and looked at a random one on the wall near her.

"It looks like a fucking cucumber." Santana laughed. Rachel playfully hit her shoulder.

"Stop being so ignorant babe." But Rachel had to admit, the picture did look like a cucumber. It was Rachel that then noticed Ms. Fabray, but she didn't say anything. Santana and Rachel hadn't discussed Santana's attraction towards her teacher. Rachel only assumed that it was just a small crush that wouldn't turn into something more now that they were dating. Besides, in Rachel's mind, there was no way anything could happen between them.

"Babe?" Santana looked at her girlfriend with concern.

"Hm?" Rachel replied.

"You just seemed out of it for a second there."

"I'm fine." Rachel smiled reassuringly.

"Okay good." The Latina leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." She winked. Rachel just nodded as she continued to look at other pictures on the wall. Meanwhile, Santana made her way to the woman's bathroom. She went straight for the sinks and began to fix herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple red dress with her hair to the side. As she was applying more lip gloss, the door eagerly pushed open. Santana didn't bother to look back yet, until she felt someone's presence right behind her. Before she could do anything, the voice stopped her.

"Do you realize how much you're killing me?" It whispered into her ear._ Quinn_. Santana gulped and shook her head. However, when she turned around, the blonde was already gone. The Latina was breathing heavily. What had just happened? Santana looked at herself in the mirror and tried to compose herself as best as she could. She slowly and cautiously made her way out of the bathroom, and back to Rachel. Her girlfriend was still in the photography section, and thankfully, there was no sign of Quinn.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked with concern as she approached the Latina.

"Stomach ache." Santana quickly lied.

"Maybe we should go home then." Rachel said as she took Santana's hand in hers. The Latina just blankly nodded.

X.

Quinn stood in a corner across the bathroom. What had she just done? Not only had she triggered something between her and her student, but she had also given Santana more of a reason to be confused about her feelings. She knew that the brunette felt something for her; she could see it in her eyes. Quinn didn't know what came over her when she did what she did. Seeing Santana happy with Rachel just made her feel almost lost. That was all the blonde could really describe it as. She wanted to be the one to make the Latina laugh. She wanted to be able to take her out on dates and hold her hand. But she couldn't. Somehow, though, she just couldn't accept that.

_A/N: Not the best chapter, to be honest. I'd love to see some POSITIVE suggestions on where you'd like this story to go. I'll take everything into consideration. I know a lot of you aren't big fans of Pezberry and once again, I'm sorry. Thank you for those who do, and those who read the story anyway._


End file.
